Day after day, caress after caress
by Mina MM
Summary: Je suis sur le quai de la gare avec ma femme et mon fils,lorsqu'elle arrive avec toute sa tribu de petits monstres.Elle est toujours aussi belle après toutes ces années...Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l’avais plus vue…Depuis…Depuis cette nuit-là,en fai
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici ce qui est certainement le plus long OS que j'aie écrit jusqu'à présent. Avant de continuer mon blabla inutile, quelques avertissements :

Comme l'indique le rating, il y a un lemon (ou lime, je ne sais pas), donc pour ceux que ça gêne, passez directement au(x) chapitre(s) suivant(s) beaucoup plus light au niveau rating (sans doute K+)

Le début de ce chapitre contient des extraits de l'épilogue de JKR que j'ai adapté pour les besoins de l'histoire. Donc, si vous n'avez pas encore lu le dernier tome HP _( ça existe encore des incultes pareils ?! Oo )_ et ne désirez pas que la fin vous soit dévoilée, ne lisez pas ce OS !

Pour ceux qui restent _(je vous ai quand même pas tous fait fuir ?)_ comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, le début de ce OS se passe pendant l'épilogue de JKR que j'ai adapté pour le montrer à travers les pensées d'Hermione (en italique) et celles de Drago (en gras). Ce OS tient en partie compte de l'épilogue de JKR mais pas des tomes 6 et 7, notamment.

Voilà, je pense vous avoir donné toutes les informations nécessaires à cette lecture. Personnellement, je trouve ce OS assez classique et banal, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. En ce qui concerne le lemon, c'est le premier que j'écris, donc soyez indulgents et pardonnez mon inexpérience.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Mina

Quai de la gare, début de l'année scolaire

**Je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross avec ma femme et mon fils. Il entre en première année à Poudlard… Poudlard, lieu de ma jeunesse qui m'a laissé tant de souvenirs… Même ce quai de gare me rappelle toute une foule de sentiments. Tiens, la famille Weasley est là aussi…**

_Rose entre en première année à Poudlard et nous l'accompagnons donc tous les trois à la gare. J'aperçois Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants à travers la fumée du train. Albus entre lui aussi en première année. Les enfants grandissent si vite… Ron dit à Harry : « Regarde qui est là! »._

_A ces mots, nous regardons tous dans sa direction. Harry et Ron lui jettent des regards haineux qu'il nous rend bien. Il est accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Scorpius me fait penser à lui, plus jeune :droit, fier, feignant l'indifférence pour ne pas laisser deviner son enthousiasme et sa joie, bref un vrai petit Malefoy. Drago a l'air fatigué, sans doute travaille-t-il trop…_

**Ca y est, je me suis fait repérer par la bande de Potter: ils sont tous en train de me fixer d'un air pathétique qu'ils espèrent haineux… Elle est toujours aussi belle, après toutes ces années… Quel gâchis qu'elle se soit mariée avec cet idiot de Weasley ! Et qu'elle ait eu tous ces affreux gamins aussi roux que lui ! Elle semble mélancolique depuis qu'elle m'a vu…**

_Je n'écoute plus la conversation qu'à moitié, une partie de mon esprit est avec mes amis, mais une autre ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette nuit…_

**Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue… Depuis… Depuis cette nuit-là, en fait…**

_C'était la veille de la Grande Guerre et le dernier jour scolaire à Poudlard. J'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir le lendemain, pétrifiée de peur comme tous les autres, bien que je tentais de le cacher, surtout devant Harry et Ron. Je venais de passer la soirée avec eux à essayer de les rassurer. Je n'en pouvais plus de feindre l'optimisme, j'étouffais parmi tous ces visages inquiets et anxieux, c'est pourquoi j'errais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seule…_

**L'angoisse me tordait le ventre : mon père m'avait écrit pour me dire que la Grande Bataille aurait lieu le lendemain, à Poudlard. J'imaginais déjà quel carnage ce serait et je n'en voulais pas, malgré ce que je prétendais. Mais surtout, j'avais peur de mourir. Ma vie n'avait jamais été rose et ne risquait pas de le devenir, mais je refusais de mourir si jeune pour servir la soif d'ambition d'un fou ! J'errais seul dans les couloirs lorsque nous nous sommes croisés. Dans nos yeux brillaient la même peur de la mort, le même refus de cette bataille et surtout le même désir…**

_Je ne parvenais pas à penser de manière sensée. J'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir le lendemain, alors à quoi bon réprimer ce désir qui enflammait mes sens et mon corps ?_

**J'ai obéi à cette pulsion qui m'ordonnait de me jeter sur elle. En réalité, nous nous sommes littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre, incapables de résister ou de penser, incontrôlables…**

_Nous nous embrassions sauvagement, presque comme des bêtes. Sa bouche descendait sans douceur dans mon cou, comme affamée, m'arrachant un gémissement._

**Son gémissement m'a distrait un instant, et ce fut à mon tour de me retrouver plaqué contre un mur. Elle m'a embrassé à en perdre haleine tout en arrachant les boutons de ma chemise, l'ouvrant, impatiente. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de protester, ses mains habiles caressant mon torse, tandis que sa chemise rejoignait la mienne au sol. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais appuyé contre une porte, et non un mur, lorsque celle-ci s'est ouverte et nous a fait tomber au sol.**

_La porte contre laquelle je l'avais plaqué s'est ouverte et nous a fait tomber par terre. Il en a profité pour se retourner et me placer sous lui. Sa langue et ses mains expertes parcouraient mon corps avidement et sans douceur, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, il avait enlevé ma jupe, puis ma culotte qu'il avait presque arrachée. J'ai décidé qu'il avait assez joué et que c'était à présent mon tour._

**Elle s'est brusquement redressée et a frotté son corps contre le mien. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir, ce qui l'a fait sourire. Elle a retiré précipitamment, sans la moindre délicatesse, mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'avais compris le message : je me suis relevé et l'ai portée sur un des bancs de cette salle de classe. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je l'ai pénétrée d'un coup brutal, nous faisant crier de plaisir à l'unisson.**

_Nous avons fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette salle de classe, jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons écroulés au sol, épuisés. Il n'y avait eu aucune tendresse, aucune douceur dans ces ébats, encore moins de l'amour, juste un désir intense et de la sauvagerie, presque de la violence. Et pourtant, jamais plus je n'ai connu un tel plaisir. Cette nuit a été la plus intense de toute ma vie._

**Jamais une fille ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. Tous mes autres ébats me paraissent fades et sans intensité à côté de ce que j'ai pu ressentir cette nuit-là. C'était unique…**

Quai de la gare, début des vacances de Noël

**Je suis à nouveau sur ce quai de gare avec ma femme et d'autres parents emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, à attendre mon fils. Astoria relève le col de son manteau en fourrure, il est vrai que ce vent d'Hiver est vraiment froid…**

**Tiens, Weasley vient d'arriver avec Potter. Ils s'éloignent du passage, mais je garde les yeux fixés sur celui-ci. L'arrivée du train interrompt ma contemplation. Scorpius nous cherche du regard. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il voit sa mère, mais il se reprend bien vite et s'avance calmement vers nous, impassible. Pendant ce temps, les enfants Weasley et Potter courent vers leurs parents. Aucune dignité… Ils demandent où est Granger : elle travaille, ils la verront ce soir. En entendant ces paroles, je ressens une légère déception dont je ne parviens pas à déterminer la cause.**

Quai de la gare, fin des vacances de Noël

_Cette fois, je suis seule pour conduire les enfants à la gare : Ron et Harry ont été appelés d'urgence en mission et Ginny travaille. Je leur fais un dernier signe de la main tandis que le train démarre._

**Je regarde le train partir, emmenant mon fils vers Poudlard. La neige tombe dru autour de moi, recouvrant le monde de son manteau blanc. Je soupire de lassitude à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, mais me met malgré tout en marche. Je m'arrête en la voyant : ses cheveux voltigent doucement autour de son visage, emportés par le vent hivernal et parsemés de flocons blancs, son sourire s'efface lentement de son visage et un soupir gonfle sa poitrine à travers son manteau. Je sais que je devrais partir, mais je reste immobile à la regarder, incapable de bouger, envahi par un brasier de désir qui enflamme mon corps tout entier.**

_Ca y est, les enfants sont partis… Je soupire en pensant à tout ce qui m'attend chez moi : l'ennui et la solitude. Je m'apprête à partir mais je me sens observée. Je me retourne et croise son regard voilé par le désir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder : le temps qui a passé n'a en rien altéré sa beauté et son maintien aristocratique, ses cheveux me semblent plus longs que dans sa jeunesse mais ont gardés cette blondeur si rare; pas une ride ne défigure son visage où transparaît une certaine lassitude. Ses yeux gris pâles continuent de me fixer et je sens le désir m'envahir moi aussi._

**Nous nous défions du regard, seuls sur ce quai de gare, la neige virevoltant entre nous, jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus et comblions la distance qui nous séparait en nous embrassant passionnément.**

_Nous ne mettons fin à ce baiser que pour reprendre notre souffle et transplaner devant un vieil hôtel miteux. Le gérant semble avoir l'habitude des clients comme nous car il nous tend une clé avant même que nous ne lui ayons demandé, tout en nous annonçant le prix. Nous tentons de nous contenir et de rester calmes tandis que nous montons vers la chambre, brûlants de désir._

**Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, arrachant presque nos vêtements, impatients.**

_A peine quelques minutes après que nous ayons joui sur le lit de cet hôtel sordide, il se lève et commence à se rhabiller. Je n'en suis pas surprise, ce moment n'était qu'un intermède, une incartade passagère à notre vie quotidienne, je le savais dès le début. Il me faut maintenant retourner à l'ennui et la monotonie de ma vie avec Ron… _

_Je le regarde finir de s'habiller, je savais que cela se passerait ainsi, c'était les termes de notre accord tacite. Alors, pourquoi ressens-je cette amertume ?_

**Je me lève et ramasse mes vêtements. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction : l'amertume transparaît dans son regard, mais elle se tait. Tout comme moi. Nous n'échangerons aucun mot. A quoi bon ? Nous en avions envie tous les deux, nous l'avons fait, point. Que pouvons-nous attendre de plus ? Rien, ou du moins, nous en avons tacitement décidé ainsi. C'était intense et terriblement bon, mais à présent, il nous faut retourner à nos vies respectives : elle avec son incapable de mari et moi, dans mon manoir froid et austère où tout n'est qu'apparences…**

Hôpital sainte-Mangouste, un mois plus tard

**J'ai toujours eu en horreur les hôpitaux et je les évite autant que possible, mais cette fois, j'étais obligé de m'y rendre : je devais aller chercher les résultats de mes examens médicaux. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas les envoyer par hibou… Je le fais remarquer à la réceptionniste qui me rétorque qu'elle n'y est pour rien et me demande de m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.**

**Je m'apprête à partir d'ici au plus vite après que le médecin m'ait expliqué pendant dix minutes que je n'avais aucun problème de santé, mais en passant près de la réception, je l'ai vue.**

_Je me dirige vers la réception où je trouvai ma supérieure devant le tableau des horaires. Je lui demande de travailler un peu plus longtemps, mais elle refuse. Je tente d'argumenter en lui disant que je ne suis pas fatiguée et que je ne veux pas me retrouver seule chez moi : Ron est en mission cette nuit. Mais c'est vain: mon implacable supérieure m'ordonne de rentrer chez moi, et de me reposer._

**Je l'observe discuter avec une médicomage que je devine être sa supérieure. J'ignorais que c'était son métier, mais je dois avouer que la blouse blanche lui va à ravir… Tiens, Weasley n'est pas là cette nuit. Intéressant… Il ne me reste plus qu'à contacter Astoria pour la prévenir que je dois travailler sur un dossier urgent au ministère…**

_Je sors de l'hôpital en soupirant : une morne soirée commence pour moi… C'est alors que je le vois. Il me sourit doucement et me tend la main. Je répond à son sourire et glisse ma main dans la sienne, signe que j'accepte son invitation. Nous transplanons dans le même hôtel sordide que la dernière fois, sans un mot. Nous ne parlons pas, mais je lis dans son regard que la situation n'est pas la même que la dernière fois, quelque chose a changé en lui, en moi: en nous…_

**Le même désir embrase toujours nos corps, mais quelque chose a changé, imperceptiblement. Notre premier baiser est passionné, brûlant et témoigne de notre désir, mais le deuxième est plus doux, plus lent, plus tendre et plus inhabituel entre nous. Sans réfléchir et sans savoir pourquoi, je plonge la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.**

_Pour la première fois, je passe ma main dans sa chevelure si douce._

_Nous retirons les vêtements de l'autre lentement, sans précipitation, prenant le temps de découvrir chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'autre, de le caresser, de le faire languir, de le faire gémir de plaisir et de frustration._

**Ivre de caresses et fou d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, je la pénètre enfin. Contrairement à nos ébats précédents, je prends mon temps et effectue de lents va-et-vients qui la font gémir de frustration. Elle me fait crier de plaisir en m'enfonçant un peu plus en elle d'un coup de hanches. Je comprends le message et accélère mes mouvements, la faisant crier à son tour.**

_Il jouit peu de temps après moi et s'écroule à mes côtés, le corps recouvert de sueur. Nous n'avons toujours pas échangé une parole, mais je suis consciente, et lui aussi sans doute, qu'un nouveau pas a été franchi entre nous. Autant nos deux ébats précédents étaient intenses, sauvages et brefs, autant celui-ci était doux, tendre et lent._

**Nous restons longtemps enlacés dans ce lit, ma tête posée au creux de son cou. Je voudrais rester, mais ne peux pas. Je m'éloigne donc à contrecœur d'elle et me rhabille.**

_Une demi-heure plus tard, il ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Cette fois, je ne m'en formalise pas et m'étonne même que nous soyons restés si longtemps enlacés après l'amour. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourne et me jette un dernier regard… Regrette-t-il vraiment de partir, ou l'ai-je rêvé ?_

Hôpital sainte-Mangouste : réfectoire, huit mois plus tard

_Cela fait presque neuf mois que nous sommes amants… Jamais je n'aurais cru que je tromperais ainsi Ron et que Drago me rendrait si heureuse. Tout me paraît toujours plus beau, plus intense, plus doux entre ses bras. Il me fait renaître à la vie… Au fil de nos rendez-vous et de nos ébats, notre relation a évolué. Progressivement, des gestes tendres et complices sont apparus entre nous : nos mains qui se frôlent dans l'obscurité, nos regards qui se cherchent, des sourires discrets à travers la foule… Des habitudes ont été créées, inconsciemment : je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux que je trouve si doux, et il ne peut poser la tête sur mon épaule sans respirer mon odeur dans mon cou. Nos paroles, inexistantes au début, ont évolués de mots courts et brefs à de longues conversations sur divers sujets. Nous ne passons jamais toute la nuit ensemble, l'un de nous devant toujours partir, mais nous ne nous quittons plus sans échanger un long baiser._

_Je regarde ma montre : ma pause est déjà finie… J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir fini mon service. Ce soir, Ron sera en mission d'Auror et me croira à l'hôpital en train de faire des heures supplémentaires. Ce soir, la femme de Drago le croira au ministère en train de travailler sur une affaire urgente et de la plus haute importance. Ce soir, nous passerons toute la nuit ensemble, pour la première fois._

Le lendemain matin

**Je la regarde dormir, bercé par sa respiration ralentie par le sommeil. Je n'aurais jamais cru connaître une telle sérénité et un tel bien-être. Par sa simple présence, elle apaise mon âme tourmentée et chasse mes inquiétudes et mes doutes. Je me sens tellement bien avec elle, je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et que cet instant dure toujours… La Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte, puisqu'elle est avec moi…**

_J'ouvre doucement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Je finis par m'habituer à la clarté de la pièce et voit Drago qui me regarde tendrement. Je lui souris et lui dis d'une voix ensommeillée : « Bonjour mon amour… »_

_Soudain, je le vois pâlir et crois reconnaître de la peur dans son regard._

**Elle s'éveille doucement et me sourit. Je réponds à son sourire, quand elle me dit : « Bonjour mon amour… »**

**Je sens le sang quitter lentement mon visage, mon sourire disparaître et la peur me serrer le cœur. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé ainsi ? Qu'attend-t-elle de moi ? Qu'attend-t-elle de plus ? Pourquoi veut-elle parler d'amour et de sentiments ? L'amour est dangereux et fait souffrir… Pourquoi ?**

_Il semble de plus en plus terrorisé. Je l'appelle, mais il me répond pas: il est comme absent. Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ? Qu'ai-je dit qui l'effraie ainsi ? Est-ce parce que je l'ai appelé « mon amour » ? Je croyais que lui aussi m'aimait, je croyais qu'il avait changé, mais j'ai dû me tromper…_

**Elle détourne la tête pour me cacher ses larmes. Cette vision me brise le cœur et je sors de ma léthargie pour la forcer à me regarder : son regard n'est qu'un abîme de souffrance et un reproche muet. Le remord m'envahit doucement et je sèche ses larmes tout en lui disant : « Pardonne-moi… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… C'est juste que… »**

**J'ai la gorge nouée, mais je me force à continuer : « Ca me fait peur… Tes sentiments me font peur et… Les miens surtout. Ils me rendent fragile et faible… Je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas souffrir… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu… que tu me laisses… »**

_Tout au long de son explication, je sens mon cœur se remplir de bonheur et de tendresse. Il prononce sa dernière phrase d'une voix étouffée et effrayée comme celle d'un enfant. Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce tout en caressant ses cheveux et en lui répétant : « Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon amour… Jamais. » _

**Elle me berce, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant et chasse mes peurs. Je relève la tête et, timidement, lui dit : « Hermione… Je t'aime. »**

**_THE END_**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? C'était pas trop nul? Svp, même si c'était nul, dites-le moi par review, ça ne prend pas tant de temps que ça, c'est gratuit _(si, si, je vous assure!) _et ça permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer et de savoir si sa fic a été appréciée. Alors, please, rassurez-moi ou détruisez-moi (au choix) mais donnez-moi votre avis...

Et enfin, (_tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'avais oubliée, Ed? Admettons, c'était le but... Moi sadique? Mais non, juste irrécupérable... XD )_ comme promis, je te dédie tout particulièrement ce OS puisqu'il te plaît tant et que c'est un happy end _(je l'ai fait... Ca a brisé mon coeur de petite vieille acariatre et sadique, mais je l'ai fait...)_. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta correction et tes conseils _(je ne sais pas si ce OS aurait vu le jour, sans tes conseils...)._ En résumé, thank you! _(ça, je sais prononcer, il n'y a pas de r... XD)_ And don't foRget to Review! ;-) Jtdr ma française dingue (et fière de l'être en plus...) préférée (_logique, t'es la seule...)_

Ta petite vieille acariatre et sadique irrécupérable_ (et belge en plus! XD)_ préférée

ps: Tu remarqueras à quel point je suis gentille: je l'ai posté avec une semaine d'avance! Alors, je veux une "récompense" (autrement dit, une review) digne de ce nom! Pas deux, trois petites lignes de rien du tout, non, une magnifique et longue review où tu me dis à quel point tu aimes cet OS, à quel point tu m'admires, et à quel point je suis géniale! XD _Moi, prétentieuse? Jamais... (croisement discret des doigts...)_


	2. Ne me parlez plus d'elle

_Re-bonjour tout le monde!_

_Mais non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une suite! (Oui, c'est possible! Moi, Mina, ai fait une suite!) Ou presque... Suite aux demandes (et tout simplement parce que j'avais décidé qu'il en serait ainsi avant même de publier ce OS), voici donc la suite de mon prologue que vous avez apparement apprécié (merci à tous pour vos reviews!!)._

_Nous, auteurs et/ou fans de dramione, mettons ces deux personnes ensemble pour notre plus grand plaisir mais, souvent, sans nous préoccuper de la façon dont leurs proches réagiront. C'set pourquoi j'ai écrit cette série d'OS songfics relatant la réaction et la souffrance de certains de leurs proches suite à cette situation: Drago et Hermione ont été amants pendant presque un an et ont fini par divorcer de leurs conjoints respectifs pour vivre ensemble, malgré leurs enfants._

_Dans ce premier OS, je vous écris la réaction de Ro,n, ex-mari d'Hermione. Les extraits de chanson (en gras) proviennent de "Ne me parlez plus d'elle" de Garou. Le rating est beaucoup plus bas que pour le prologue: K+. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Mina_

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

Ca y est, il est enfin parti. Je soupire en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'en peux plus. C'est au moins le dixième de mes collègues qui est venu me voir ce matin pour me parler d'elle… Bien sûr, ils savaient que nous avions divorcés, mais à présent qu'ils ont lu cet article de Skeeter dans la gazette du sorcier, ils ont appris que c'était à cause de cette ordure. Elle les a vu à une soirée mondaine et a publié une dizaine de photos d'eux enlacés ou s'embrassant, sans aucun discrétion. J'ai envie d'hurler :

« **Ne me parlez plus d'elle** »

Mais je me tais, comme toujours. Je les laisse s'apitoyer sur mon sort de mari trompé. Certains sont sincères et ont vraiment pitié de moi. D'autres se réjouissent secrètement de ce qui m'arrive, jaloux de ma réussite professionnelle, et feignent d'être désolés pour moi. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas de leur pitié, réelle ou feinte, je veux juste qu'ils me laissent seul, en paix !

**J'ai besoin d'oublier**

**Tout ce qui me rappelle**

**Qu'un jour elle a été**

Ma meilleure amie, durant la fin de notre enfance, toujours prête à m'aider à faire mes devoirs et à écouter mes confidences. Celle que j'aimais en secret durant notre adolescence, si belle et pourtant inconsciente de son charme, intelligente et rieuse. Mon épouse à la fin de nos études, tendre, passionnée et si câline. La mère de mes enfants, douce mais ferme, parfaite en tous points.

Mais c'est fini à présent… Elle n'est maintenant plus que celle qui m'a irrémédiablement brisé le cœur.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**On se rend malheureux**

**A prendre une étincelle**

**Pour le plus beau des feux**

J'ai cru qu'elle était celle que j'attendais, celle avec qui j'aurais coulé des jours heureux, celle qui m'aurait accompagné au moment de ma mort, celle… J'ai cru qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Et je le crois toujours. Mais je ne suis apparemment pas l'homme de sa vie. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'une passade, un homme de plus en attendant de trouver celui qui saurait la combler.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**Je préfère son absence**

**A sa beauté cruelle**

Je voudrais partir loin, très loin d'elle, ne plus la voir dans les journaux au bras de ce salaud, ne plus la croiser chez nos amis communs, à l'entrée du ministère ou chez nous, chez moi maintenant, quand elle vient chercher nos enfants. Mais surtout, je voudrais oublier l'expression épanouie et heureuse de son visage depuis qu'elle vit avec lui, ce bonheur ainsi affiché qu'elle n'a jamais connu avec moi…

**Accordez-moi silence**

**Loin de son existence**

Laissez-moi l'oublier, laissez-moi panser mes blessures loin d'elle et de mes souvenirs.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**Je ne veux pas savoir**

**Près de qui chaque soir**

**Elle ouvre grand ses ailes**

Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il la fait rire aux éclats, danser à en avoir le tournis, frissonner d'une simple caresse et hurler de plaisir entre ses bras. Je ne veux pas savoir que c'est son prénom qu'elle crie dorénavant en jouissant, que c'est à lui qu'elle pense le soir avant de s'endormir et le matin en se réveillant dans ses bras et que c'est à lui qu'elle adresse ses sourires et ses regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**Je voudrais m'endormir**

**Comme un sentinelle**

**Qui ne voit rien venir**

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai délibérément ignoré tous les indices, tous le signes qui auraient dû m'alerter et me faire réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Toutes ces heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital sans pour autant que son salaire augmente, ce sourire fatigué mais épanoui qu'elle arborait à son retour à la maison, ses regards rêveurs lorsqu'elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas, cette lueur d'envie dans ses yeux quand elle regardait les photos de Malefoy et sa femme dans les articles de Skeeter… Tous ces indices, je les ai ignorés, mais quand elle a murmuré son prénom dans son sommeil, je n'ai plus pu fermer les yeux ou me voiler la face. Je lui ai demandé des explications… Et elle m'a quitté.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**Je préfère l'ignorance**

**Aux mauvaises nouvelles**

Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il couvre mes enfants de cadeaux, qu'Hugo l'adore déjà, que Rose s'entend à merveille avec son fils. Je ne veux pas savoir qu'elle est heureuse avec lui, heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été avec moi. Je ne veux pas le savoir, mais cette pensée me poursuit et me hante. Rien que d'y songer, j'ai l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonce dans mon cœur et le taillade, toujours un peu plus.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

**Non ne m'en parlez pas**

**Mais parlez-lui de moi**

Parlez-lui de ma souffrance, de ma douleur, de mon incapacité à l'oublier et du fait que je noie mon chagrin dans le travail et que mon chef envisage de me mettre au repos car je deviens dangereux pour moi et mes collègues. Parlez-lui des magazines que je brûle pour éviter de la voir dans ses bras, des photos de nous deux que j'ai jetées pour ne plus me rappeler mon bonheur perdu, des nuits blanches que je passe à pleurer seul dans ce qui était notre chambre. Parlez-lui de moi.

**Accordez-moi silence**

**Loin de son existence**

**Donnez-moi une chance**

**D'oublier que j'y pense**

Je ne rêve que de l'oublier, elle et toutes ces années de bonheur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle, à chaque instant. Tout me la rappelle, tout m'évoque un souvenir, tout me ramène à elle. C'est à devenir fou, les images se bousculent dans ma tête, s'entremêlent et se croisent. J'ai envie d'hurler, de me taper la tête contre les murs, pour que cesse ce défilement de souvenirs et cette douleur.

**Ne me parlez plus d'elle**

_Alors, verdict? Pas trop déçus? Please, donnez-moi votre avis! A bientôt, au prochain chapitre! ;-)_

_ps: pour répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posées par les anonymes: Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'arrêter là! Vous aurez d'autres OS de moi, rassurez-vous! (ou maudissez-moi, au choix...) ; J'ai une longue fic en projet, mais je n'avance pas et je finis par douter qu'elle verra le jour... Enfin, peut-être un jour, qui sait..._


	3. Elle, tu l'aimes

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Comme annoncé, voici (enfin. Toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard impardonnable...) la suite! C'est à nouveau une songfic avec le point de vue d'Astoria, l'ex-femme de Drago. Les paroles de la chanson "Elle, tu l'aimes" d'Hélène Ségara sont en gras. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Mina_

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ces photos, encore et encore… Ces photos où j'aurais dû être à la place de cette autre. Ces photos où tu enlaces une autre que moi, où tu l'embrasses, où tu lui murmures quelques mots à l'oreille, où tu la fais rire… C'es photos qui me font tant souffrir et dont je ne parviens pourtant pas à détourner le regard, avec cette question qui tourne et retourne sans cesse dans mon esprit : Pourquoi est-elle là, dans ce magazine, à cette place qui aurait dû être la mienne ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Mais, tu sais, ce qui me fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas de la voir avec toi, ni ces interrogations, c'est la réponse que je lis dans tes yeux :

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**Si fort, si fort au point, je sais, que tu serais perdu sans elle**

Tout cela, je le vois dans ton regard que tu espères inexpressif mais qui n'aucun secret pour moi. Ton regard qui la cherche, perdu et effrayé comme celui d'un enfant, lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec toi. Ton regard qui se voile de désir et de tendresse à son approche. Ton regard qui se fait possessif quand tu l'enlaces, comme pour crier au monde : « Elle est à moi ! ». Ton regard qui se fait plus doux tandis qu'elle prend discrètement ta main dans la sienne. Ce regard que tu n'as jamais eu pour moi…

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**Autant, je crois, que j'ai besoin de toi**

Ta présence m'est aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire ou que l'eau que je bois. Ton regard attentif aux moindres détails, les mince sourires que tu m'adressais lorsque tu constatais, qu'une fois encore, tout était parfait, tes remarques sarcastiques et mordantes sur le monde et tes pairs, ta fierté mal dissimulée envers notre fils, ton maintien aristocratique en toutes circonstances, ta démarche féline traquant sa proie, tes mains sur mon corps, tes yeux plongés dans les miens, ta bouche sur la mienne… Tout cela, toutes ces petites choses qui te caractérisent, me manque, j'en ai besoin… Tellement besoin. Bien sûr, tu n'en as jamais rien su et ne le sauras probablement jamais : je ne t'en ai rien dit et n'en ai jamais rien laissé paraître. Tu n'avais pas fait de moi une Malefoy pour rien…

**Moi, j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence**

Longtemps, j'ai attendu ces mots, ces gestes de toi. Tu m'avais avertie que tu étais incapable de m'apporter cela, on m'avait mise en garde contre les Malefoy, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir de te faire changer, de réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoués, d'être celle qui saurait toucher ton cœur et me faire aimer de toi, le puissant et inaccessible Drago Malefoy. Mais, comme toutes les autres, je me suis heurtée au mur de ton indifférence et de ton silence, alors je me suis résignée. J'ai appris à vivre heureuse avec toi, malgré ce vide et ce manque dans mon cœur, malgré ton silence. Je me suis à mon tour endurcie…

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**C'est toute la différence**

Elle, tu lui dis ces mots doux, ces mots d'amour, ces mots qui remplissent le cœur de joie et font oublier tout le reste, ces mots si simples en apparence et pourtant si difficiles à avouer, ces mots que j'ai tant espérés… Elle, tu l'aimes et le lui dis, je le sais, je le sens… Et ça fait mal, si mal…

Elle, tu lui prodigues ces gestes tendres et amoureux, ces gestes insignifiants aux yeux de certains, mais si lourds de signification pour elle et ceux qui savent ce que veut dire le verbe « aimer », ces gestes d'affection dont tu n'as même pas conscience, ces gestes que tu n'as jamais eu envers moi… Elle, tu l'aimes et le lui montres, jour après jour, je le sais, je le vois… Et ça fait mal, si mal, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas…

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**Au point, sûrement, d'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise**

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me trompais et que tu t'enflammais pour une autre. Malgré ta discrétion, je n'ai jamais été dupe de tes prétextes et de tes absences nocturnes. J'ai vu ces lettres pathétiques que t'envoyaient tes amantes d'une nuit après que tu les aies éconduites, ces cartes de restaurant où tu emmenais tes nouvelles conquêtes, j'ai senti cette odeur de femme et de sexe qui te collait à la peau lorsque tu disais revenir du ministère où tu avais fait des heures supplémentaires… Mais, cette fois, c'était différent… Tu prétextais toujours des dossiers importants pour expliquer tes absences, mais tu revenais de plus en plus tard, avec l'odeur de la même femme, ton sourire exprimait bien plus que la satisfaction sexuelle et ton regard se faisait lointain et rêveur, lorsque tu croyais être seul. Avant, toutes ces femmes avec qui tu me trompais étaient sans importance à tes yeux, et je n'en ai jamais été jalouse, car toujours, tu me revenais, mais cette fois, c'est différent : elle tu l'aimes. C'est ça, toute la différence…

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**Et moi, sans toi, en plein soleil, j'ai froid**

Tout me paraît si vide sans toi… Les fêtes n'ont plus le moindre intérêt pour moi et me semblent si futiles, la compagnie de tous ces hypocrites qu'on nomme la « haute société » et qui se disaient mes amis m'insupporte, tous ces potins dont je me régalais auparavant me répugnent, ma maison me paraît si grande et si vide sans ta présence à mes côtés, je me sens si seule sans toi… La neige me semble plus froide et plus sinistre, la pluie plus déprimante et monotone, la beauté du printemps moins vive, et nul feu, pas même celui du soleil, ne peut réchauffer mon cœur meurtri, depuis que tu es parti…

**Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence**

**Plus tu l'aimes, c'est toute la différence**

Tu ne t'es même pas retourné en partant. Pas un regard d'excuse, de remord, de regret, d'adieu, ou de tendresse pour toutes ces années que tu laissais derrière toi. Rien. Juste toi et moi, dans cette allée. Toi qui est parti vers ta nouvelle vie, fier, heureux, confiant en ton avenir, sans même un regard ou une dernière parole pour moi. Moi que tu as laissée derrière toi, seule, abandonnée, sans aucun espoir… J'aurais voulu courir, te retenir, me jeter à tes pieds, te supplier de rester, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ma fierté m'en a empêché. Notre fils, Scorpius, aussi. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, je me dois de vivre et d'être forte pour lui. Lui, mon unique raison de vivre, à présent que tu es parti…

**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**Si fort, si fort au point, je sais, que tu pourrais mourir pour elle**

**Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, et moi, je n'aime toujours que toi**

_Alors, verdict? Aussi bien, moins bien que les autres chapitres? Lequel avez-vous préféré? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_PS: pour anticiper les questions, j'avais initialement l'intention d'écrire un ou deux chapitres avec le point de vue des enfants, mais cela ne se fera sans doute pas. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements!_


End file.
